A Watchmen Arrives
by Batmarcus
Summary: Instead of killing Rorschach Jon sends him to another dimension. There Rorschach meets a women that restores his faith in humanity and years later they have a son who takes over as Rorschach...in Jump City and eventually the Teen Titans come together. A story of Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance, and amazing vigilantes. RobinxStarfire, BBxTerra, CyborgxBumbleBee, RavenxOC


**A/N: Behold this new version of a Watchmen Arrives. It's going to be a fun story I hope you are all ready for it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark, and rainy night in Jump City. Even all these years later Walter, or Rorschach as most knew him, could not believe that this had happened to him. Years ago, back in the other world he remembered. A world that hated costumed hero's, but had not always.

He remembered the years, where he was one of the few sill active. Then Adrian or Ozymandias, whatever you wanted to call him it did not matter. His plan to bring a sort of peace to the world had worked, but Walter had wanted to bring about peace to world at the expense of millions. Not only that, but pinned it on another and used fear to make mankind behave.

Walter in his alter ego Rorschach had disagreed with the whole. He wanted to tell the world what had really happened, but the others were not in favor of that as it may have caused the apocalypse. Frustrated and unwilling at the time to compromise he had asked Dr. Manhattan to kill him preferring death to living in a world that had peace based upon lies.

However he had not been killed, far from it he had been taken to another world. A completely different world though similar to his own. It had many of the same cities and people, but many cities and people his world had not, like the Waynes and Gotham.

Another thing he noticed was several people and events that had happened in his world had never happened here. Like for example the minutemen, Night Owl, The Comedian, Silk Spectre, The whole crimebusters team. None of it had happened, in fact none of them had ever existed in this world.

Needless to say at first he had been furious and sad even at the fact that he was alive and that he would never see his own world again. Then he realized the unique opportunity he had been given to bring costumed hero's to this world. So he had eased himself into this world, fighting crime as Rorschach. Then he had met Catherine, a psychologist a women with incredibly soft black hair, emerald green eyes and smooth cream colored skin.

He had saved her from a group of thugs and after that she had insisted on rewarding him with a meal. It had been then that they had started talking. More and more they talked and she did what no one else had ever managed to do. She brought Walter Kovacs back into Rorschach.

She had helped him deal with his phobia of women. She had made him more human than he had been in a long time, and restored his faith in humanity so in return he had shown her his identity and told her everything. It had taken time, but she had believed him. She even helped him falsify some documents so he could get a home and a cover job reporting so he could still get information.

Eventually he had even came to love her. He still fought crime just not with lethal force unless it was absolutely necessary. After a while he had even proposed to Catherine and she had excepted. He had continued being Rorschach, but now he went home and had a loving wife to home to.

Then they had, a baby together. A boy with his mothers black hair and facial features, but his fathers icy blue eyes. At the birth of his child, Walter decided to give up being Rorschach. He had to, he was getting older and slower, and that made him less useful. All that and he wanted to be a good parent for his son like his mother never had for him.

* * *

This however did not mean he would not train his son. So he had as soon as Kyle was old enough he was teaching him. He taught him combat, criminology, stealth, and disguise and parkour free running. They left Jump City for him to learn from others, always coming back though. His mother even taught him some psychology and between all that they took time to be loving parents and Kyle grew up acting like a normal, if overly smart and athletic teen.

At age thirteen Kyle had shown a great inclination to technology which reminded Walter greatly of Night Owl II.

Through all this, costumed hero's began to appear in the world. Vastly different from those Walter had known in his home world. They had name like; Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman all with incredible powers.

Then came hero's that Walter liked more than any of the others. The Batman and Robin, hero's that were more what he was used to dealing with. The only problem he had with them was that they were at times to merciful thought that was mostly to the man that called himself The Joker.

While all this was happening Kyle had grown and continued to train. It was during this training that Kyle had began to develop, odd and shocking powers at around age thirteen. He could track things, impossibly fast things normal people could not, when the Flash had run through Jump City no one had known at first, but Carter had been able to watch him for almost two miles before losing track of him. His father had come to call this '_Hawk Eyes.'_

They had also noticed that had an unnaturally high speed reminding Walter greatly of Ozymandias as he saw his son both catch and dodge bullets with relative ease. It was not Superman or Flash like speed, but it was above what even the most fit normal human being could achieve. He also had above human hand eye coordination that also allowed him to have above human agility.

He had also developed amazing; tolerance for pain, stamina, and endurance. All this of course had lead Walter and Catherine to dig into her family, and they found that Catherine's Grandfather had similar powers, but had never told her seeing no reason too until then. So he began to train Carter as well.

It was while watching, Carter train with his Great Grandfather that Walter and Catherine found out just how far Carters limits in tolerance for pain, stamina, endurance, and even healing was. During this training they had watched Carter sustain and heal from wounds that easily have killed normal people.

Even when his Great Grandfather (who looked to be in his early forties despite being well into his sixties.) had beaten Carter into a near death-like state he had still fought on and very well with even improved skill, tenacity and a clear head.

The final power Carter had was what he had come to call a Tachyon Field. He could generate a tachyon energy fields from within his body. He could focus this through anything, which had lead his Great Grandfather to teach him swordsmanship and Bushido so Carter often fed energy into his sword letting it cut through almost any substance.

* * *

Though all this meant that Carter had, had to stop sports as he had way much of an advantage with his powers, nothing had really changed about Carter. Now here Walter sat in his office at home staring at his old Rorschach mask. He had spoken with Catherine's Great Grandfather earlier and they both agreed Carter was ready.

He heard a knock at his door. "Come on in," He called.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked walking in and sitting on his desk.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking," He said in his rough voice.

"About Carter right?" She asked

"Yeah, I think it's about time he took up the family legacy," Walter said holding up his now clean Rorschach mask.

She smiled slightly nervously, "You know he'll be overjoyed he has wanted to do that since you told him what you used to do," She said.

"You're still nervous though aren't you?" He asked after years of marriage they could read each other well.

"Yes I am, with people like The Joker over in Gotham running around," She said.

"I know, but you know as well as I do he's ready. In fact he's more than ready, and he just graduated school," Walter pointed out.

"I know, but it's a mothers job to worry," She said.

"Maybe, but it's a husband and fathers job to reassure you he'll be fine." He said pulling her into his lap.

"Yes, I suppose he is ready and really I could not stop him if I tried he's just as stubborn as both of us," She said.

"I know, but sometimes being stubborn is a good thing," He said.

"Oh yeah, how?" She asked a smile gracing her face.

"If I hadn't been stubborn Jon never would have sent me here, and I never would have met you," He said.

She smiled and nodded, "Then maybe you have a point there so are we going to tell him?" She asked.

"Yes," He said setting his old mask down on the desk in front of him.

He opened a bottom drawer in his desk and pulled out a leather trench coat, gloves and fedora, as well as a white scarf, and setting his old mask on top of them in pile and picking it all up.

"Lets go then," He said leading the way to his sons room.

"You don't think he'll break mentally like you had when we met do you?" Catherine asked in worried mother mode.

"No, unlike me he was raised with a loving family, and a relativity normal childhood. He has more of a human side than I ever did in my time as Rorschach, it's a good thing," He said.

"You make a good point, I just hope your right." She said

"I know I am, I have faith in our son he has your sense of morality," He said stopping in front of his sons door and knocking.

"Come in!" His son called from inside.

* * *

They opened the door and looked around. Their son Carters room was actually the whole attic which they had insulated. Along one wall were several computers and laptops. On the other side of the room was a work bench and several tools, A large wall mounted Television with a PS3 hooked to it.

Beside that was three shelves two filled with books. Then there was one filled with several odd looking gadgets. At the work bench Carter sat working on what looked like a modified version of his fathers grapple gun Carter was now well built for his age, and was about 5'6 in height.

"Hold on a second," Carter said holding up one hand so they stopped and he could put on last piece of the grapple gun in place.

"Okay, you can come here now," Carter said holding the belt up and smiling at it.

"So, dad are you here for training time?" Carter asked setting the grapple gun on the inventing shelf still having not looked at them.

"No, son training time is over I have nothing left to teach you," Walter said.

Carter tuned and was presented with the coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and the ever shifting mask.

"Does this mean you trust me?" Carter asked.

"I've always trusted you, I just needed you to be ready I think you are now," Walter said in his rough voice handing the clothes over to him.

"Thank you dad! This is great I mean I don't know what to say," Carter said

"Don't say anything just suit up," Walter said smiling.

Cater smiled and ran over to a door that lead to his closet and closed it. They waited examining the devices their son had made over the last few years. It was apparent that he was good with technology, and inventing.

"So what do you think?" Carters voice asked coming out of the closet.

He stepped out wearing a jet black business suit, and the similarly colored gloves. The greyish white scarf and jet black military style boots. Over that he had pulled on and buttoned the brown trench coat, in his hand he held a brown fedora with a black strip and the shifting ink blot mask.

"So far so good, but one more thing," Walter said .

"What's that?" Carter asked.

"If you ever need help remember that theit are other hero's you should try getting in touch with them, and never go into something alone if you are not sure you can make it out alive," Walter said.

"Understood sir," Carter said slipping the mask over his face and placing the fedora on his head.

He walked over to his inventing book case and pulled down several thing placing them into the inside pockets of his trench coat, before at last grabbing the modified grapple gun and sliding it into the final pocket. He pulled down the sword his Great Grandfather had given him and hooked it to his back.

"Now, go show Jump City Rorschach is back," Walter said smiling.

"Believe me I will," Carter said in a rough voice that disguised his actual voice.

They both gave him a hug before went downstairs and slipped out the back door and into the rainy night. Leaving a very proud father, and a worried, but no less proud mother standing in the back doorway. Little did they know the interesting events that were headed their sons way.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter R&R Please. I would like to say this may also cross with The Justice League Unlimited series for big events. See you next chapter.**


End file.
